No Estas Sola
by angelic94
Summary: Que pasaría si Mogami Kyoko no fuera hija única, si no recordara que tiene una hermana. Que tanto cambiaría la historia. Mogami Saena una mujer fría separo a sus dos hijas siendo muy jóvenes. Haruno Sakura es la hermana mayor de Kyoko y ha estado buscándola hace mucho ¿Sera que con la ayuda de sus amigos encontrara a su hermana y ademas podrá encontrar el amor?
1. El Comienzo

Hola a todos los lectores, Esta historia empieza desde el 5 capítulo del anime. Espero que les guste la historia. Los personajes de Naruto y Skip Beat no pertenecen, Disfruten el capítulo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_El Inicio_**

Pertenecerás de ahora en adelante a la sección **LOVE ME**, esta no es una simple sección te ayudara a tratar de pensar en los demás y a manejar sentimientos como lo son las amistad y el **AMOR**. Si no aprendes a manejar esto no te graduaras - Dijo Takarada Lory - crees que tienes la confianza suficiente para entrar en esta sección.

No lo creo. Fui alguien que manejaba estos sentimientos en el pasado pero eso ya acabo- Dijo Kyoko con una cara poco entusiasta - en esa época era una persona que pensaba más en los demás que en mí y fui traicionada. Ahora no creo que pueda volver a ser como lo fui en un pasado.

Pero me encantaría volver a ser la misma con un poco de rehabilitación, por favor Takarada-San deme la oportunidad de recuperar estos sentimientos- Dijo Kyoko con una cara de determinación.

Hmmm, Esta bien- dijo Lory con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora Sawara llévala a su lugar de trabajo-dijo Lory.

**_Hai._**

/*/*/*/*/*

Bien aquí está tu sección- dijo Sawara-san.

Esta es una gran oportunidad no puedo desperdiciarla- pensaba Kyoko muy determinada - esta sección es mejor de lo que esperaba- Dijo entrando Kyoko al camerino.

Muy pronto estaré graduándome y podré aplastar a ese Baka de Shotaro, jajajaj- Dijo Kyoko muy emocionada.

Una vez abierto el locker Kyoko quedo estática viendo su uniforme.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sawara-san ¿E… enserio tengo que usar esto?, es rosa fosforescenteeeee- dijo Kyoko con desesperación.

No tienes que preocuparte por su color, viéndolo bien es bonito- Dijo sawara-san tratando de calmarla y con gotitas estilo anime.

¡Qué verguenzaa!- Dijo Kyoko, escuchando varios comentarios de sus compañeros y haciéndose un ovillo en la mitad del pasillo.

¿Por qué el presidente escogió este color?- Dijo Kyoko con cascaditas de agua es sus ojos - parece que estuviera jugando conmigo- Dijo Kyoko haciendo pucheros

**SAWARA-KUNNNN.**

Oh Nakazawa-kun- dijo Sawara-san.

Así que ella es el primer miembro de Love Me, espero que te vaya bien- Dijo Nakazawa con una sonrisa.

Gracias- dijo Kyoko inclinándose.

Espero que puedas ayudarme con algo- dijo Nakazawa.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_Después de limpiar el corredor….._**

Hmmm, enserio está seguro de enviar Mogami-san con Ruriko-san, takarada-san- dijo Nakazawa-san preocupado.

Si espero que si tenemos que ver cómo se desenvuelve con personas difíciles, además hay que darle una lección a Ruriko- Dijo Lory.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La verdad no quiero grabar esta película, Si estoy mucho tiempo expuesta al sol me enfermare- dijo Ruriko con una expresión taciturna.

¿Eres alérgica a los rayos del sol?- pregunto Kyoko preocupada. Pero Ruriko no contesto

**Boom**

QUE HA PASADO- pregunto Ruriko.

Lo siento la camioneta se ha descompuesto-dijo el conductor.

¿Ehhh, entonces que hacemos estamos en medio de la nada?- dijo Ruriko disgustada.

¡Perdón, no sé cuánto me demore en arreglar el daño!- dijo el conductor afligido.

Hmmm –Dijo Ruriko enfadada.

No te preocupes Ruriko-chan yo te protegeré- Dijo Kyoko alzando el puño y con determinación en los ojos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_5 minutos después…._**

¡YA NO PUEDO CAMINAR MÁS, ESTOY CANSADA!- exclamo Ruriko cayendo al suelo y haciendo berrinche.

¿Ehhh?- pero si solo han pasado 5 minutos pensaba Kyoko.

Desde pequeña no puedo hacer grandes esfuerzos si sigo así me enfermare y no hare ninguna película- exclamo Ruriko haciendo pucheros.

Hmmm. Entonces yo te ayudare Ruriko-chan- dijo con pose heroica Kyoko.

Ehhh enserio-Dijo Ruriko con una sonrisa petulante y maligna.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Lamento la demora director Shinkai mi nombre es Matsunai Ruriko, perdón por hacerlos esperar.

Si gusto en conocerte- Dijo el Shinkai.

Sígame Ruriko-san, para que se pueda cambiar- Dijo una maquillista.

Hai, con permiso- dijo Ruriko.

Hmmm en verdad sabe esconder su genio, pero veremos cuanto podrá esconderlo- pensó Shinkai con una sonrisa maliciosa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hmmm será que Kyoko estaba fingiendo o era enserio- pensaba Ruriko cambiándose.

**_Flash Back_**

**_CRACK_**

**_Kyaaa- dijo Kyoko cayendo con Ruriko encima de ella._**

**_N… no me puedo levantar dijo kyoko._**

**_Hmmm, supongo que no se puede hacer nada dijo Ruriko con una expresión petulante._**

**_Caminare desde aquí- dijo ruriko._**

**¡Nooo, no puedes Ruriko-chan te enfermaras!- Dijo Kyoko preocupada.**

**No, no hay problema quédate aquí llamara a alguien para que te venga a recoger- dijo con cara de fastidio Ruriko.**

**¡Perdón Ruriko-chan!- Dijo Kyoko.**

**Hmmm- dijo Ruriko marchándose.**

**Fin Flash Back **

Tuve que sudar por la incompetencia de esa tonta- Pensó Ruriko con una mueca desagradable.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya ha pasado tiempo, será que Ruriko-chan ya llegaría- dijo Kyoko en un susurro.

D…duele- pensaba Kyoko tratando de moverse.

Ahhh- Dijo suspirando kyoko.

Supongo que al querer proteger a Ruriko suprimió el dolor un poco. Pensándolo bien era el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando veía a Shotaro y quería protegerlo- susurraba Kyoko.

Al final siempre terminan dejándome- pensaba Kyoko

Hasta el Shotaro que tanto cuidaba me dio la espalda, pero no solo fue el, mi madre también me abandono - pensaba Kyoko empezando a ver borroso

Pero de un momento a otro empezó a recordar…

**Flash Back**

**Una pequeña de 4 años de edad de hermosos ojos color miel y cabellos azabache, estaba corriendo hacia su casa, tenía que estudiar mucho para sacar 100 en su prueba y hacer que su madre sonriera y la felicitara.**

**TADAIMAAAAAAAAA**

**Decía Kyoko y mirando como las luces estaban apagadas, de un momento a otro sus ojitos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, viendo como estaba sola otra vez.**

**En eso sonó la puerta y se escuchó una voz suave y dulce. Anunciado que llegaba.**

**Corriendo kyoko llego a la puerta y vio que su adorada hermana de 7 años llegaba.**

**Ohhh, Kyoko-chan porque no esperaste que te fuera a reco… - decía una pequeña niña de largos cabellos rubios fresa y de ojos verde esmeralda entraba.**

**ANUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- exclamo Kyoko tirándose encima de su querida hermana mayor.**

**Jajaj, vaya kyo-chan veo que me extrañaste- decía Sakura acariciando la cabeza de Kyoko.**

**HAIIII- dijo kyoko con una sonrisa.**

**En eso se abrió la puerta, mostrando en su gloria a Mogami Saena, mirando con reprobación a sus dos hijas tiradas en el piso.**

**Kyoko cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te le lances encima a tu hermana encima- dijo con gran ira Saena **

**Lo siento oka-san, no lo volveré a hacer, decía Kyoko con la cabeza inclinada y sus ojitos empañados en lágrimas.**

**Esta bien oka-san, no la regañes- decía Sakura observando a su Imoto.**

**HMMM, la estas malcriando Sakura, espero que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo Saena con una mirada muy molesta hacia Kyoko y Sakura.**

**HAI OKA-SAN- dijeron ambas pequeñas.**

**Bien vayan a estudiar, iré a preparar la cena bajen en cuanto las llame- decía Saena dirigiéndose a la sala y dejando sus cosas encima del sofá.**

**Vamos- dijo Sakura.**

**_Varios minutos después…_**

**ANUE, porque oka-san siempre nos mira mal- decía kyoko con tristeza.**

**HMMM, no se Kyoko-chan pero no prestes atención a eso- decía Sakura abrazando a su hermana- recuerda que siempre tendrás a una hermana que te ama nee.**

**HAI – dijo Kyoko felizmente abrazando a su hermana.**

**_10:00 PM HABITACION DE LAS NIÑAS._**

**_Sakura estaba despierta y observando a su pequeña Imoto. En eso ella se levantó y se sentó al lado empezando a acariciar su cabeza y observándola con lágrimas en los ojos, empezó a susurrar._**

**_PROMETO QUE NO DEJARE QUE ELLA TE LASTIME, A PESAR DE QUE NOS ODIE SIEMPRE PROTEGERE Y TE AMARE._**

**_ IMOTO-CHAN._**

**Levantándose Sakura. No se dio cuenta que su hermana escucho, pero Kyoko solo pensaba en las palabras de su hermana no le importaba que su madre las odiara.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En eso Kyoko abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida - **ANUE**- C… como puede ser q… que no recordara que tenía una hermana, será que fue por el accidente de hace tantos años- pensaba Kyoko- pero por que la familia Fuwa no me dijo que tenía una hermana.

VAYA ASI QUE UN MIEMBRO DE LOVE ME- dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos - acostada en este lugar desolado que haces aquí- dijo TSURUGA REN.

KYAAAAAAAAA- dijo kyoko muy sorprendida y tratando de escapar pero fallando miserablemente.

Hmmm al parecer no te puedes mover- dijo Ren.

HAY NOOOO POR QUE TENIA QUE SER ÉL, EL QUE ME ENCONTRARA, pensaba Kyoko con desesperación.

Ehhh, Tsuruga-san Ruriko-chan te envió- dijo Kyoko parando su escape.

Nop, solo estaba dando un poseo- Contesto Ren con una sonrisa - ella ya llego hace rato a la filmación pero no menciona nada acerca de ti- continuo explicando Ren.

OHHH, será que tú eres quien solicito Matsunai Ruriko a LME.

HAI- dijo Kyoko evadiendo la mirada de Ren.

En eso Kyoko se movió un poco y la bota de su pantalón se subió mostrando su tobillo hinchado, haciendo que Ren lo viera y frunciera el ceño.

HMM, porque será que Ruriko-chan no envió a nadie por mí- pensaba Kyoko.

Déjame echar un vistazo dijo Ren inclinándose y sujetando el pie de Kyoko.

En eso Ren observo que Kyoko empezó a pegarle al piso y a hacer caras.

¿Bueno al parecer si te duele?- decía Ren con cara sabionda- parece que el hueso esta fracturado- termino de informar él.

¡N… no puede ser!- decía preocupada Kyoko.

Bueno en todo caso volvamos rápido- dijo Ren- en eso el alzo a kyoko estilo princesa - espera un poco más- dijo Ren.

E… espera bájame- decía con desesperación Kyoko. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- pensaba Kyoko con desesperación.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_REINO UNIDO, LONDRES_**

En una gran mansión se podía observar a una hermosa chica de 19 años de edad, cabellos exóticos de rubio fresa y con hermosos ojos esmeralda. Estaba enfrente de la ventana de su despacho observando como la luz de la luna bañaba de luz, el hermoso jardín de su casa.

TOCK-TOCK.

Pase -dijo con voz suave.

Disculpe Señorita Sakura, los jóvenes Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi y Yahiko la buscan - dijo el mayordomo.

Por favor llévalos a la sala y diles que pronto estaré con ellos- dijo Sakura todavía mirando hacia el jardín.

Si Señorita Sakura.

En donde estarás querida Imoto- pensaba Sakura con ojos cristalinos.

No pude protegerte - Dijo apretando sus dientes- aun no te eh podido encontrar desde esa separación tan triste- decía con voz desgarrada.

¡MALDITA SAENA! -decía con coraje Sakura.

**_Flash Back _**

**¡_OKASANNNNNNNNNN, POR FAVOR NO TE LLEVES A ANUEEEEE_!_- Decía llorando una pequeña Kyoko de 8 años de edad, que era sostenida por los padres de Shotaro._**

**_En eso se veía a Saena arrastrando del brazo a otra pequeña de 11 años de edad, con largos cabellos de color rubio fresa y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, empañados en lágrimas._**

**¡_SUELTAMEEEEE, A PESAR DE QUE SEAS MI MADRE NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE ALEJARME DE MI HERMANAAAAAAA_!- Decía la niña.**

**En ese momento Kyoko logró zafarse del agarre de los padres de Sho y corrió agarrando una de las piernas de Saena.**

**¡POR FAVOR OKA-SAN NO TE LA LLEVES!- prometo sacar 100 en mi próximo examen pero por favor no te lleves a mi ANUEEE- Decía llorando Kyoko.**

**¡CALLETE NIÑAAAAA!- decía Saena empujando a Kyoko con bastante fuerza, pero no calculando bien hizo Kyoko se resbalara y se golpeara con una piedra en la cabeza.**

**¡HMMMM, MIERDA SI VES LO QUE ME HICISTE HACER SAKURAAAA!-Dijo Saena, pero bueno podemos a provechar la oportunidad decía Saena.**

**En eso los padres de Sho fueron a atender a Kyoko, al igual que Sakura.**

**Saena - Exclamo la Sra Fuwa tenemos que llevar a Kyoko-chan al hospital dijo mirando la herido en la cabeza de la niña tratando de parar la hemorragia.**

**YA LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA- Decia el Sr Fuwa**

**HMMM, mándenme la factura y les mandare el dinero - decía Saena con cara de fastidio**

**¡IMOTOOOO!- Decia Sakura llorando y callendo al lado de su pequeña Imoto.**

**¡ANUEEEEE, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!- decía Kyoko con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**En eso llego la ambulancia.**

**Lo siento tanto Kyoko-chan, perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte, pero si puedo prometerte algo cariño, prometo que te voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga nunca más nos separaremos, recuerda que aunque no esté contigo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. Quiero que me prometas algo Kyoko-chan Prométeme que siempre sonreirás a pesar de que no esté ahí- decía Sakura viendo como asentía su hermanita y como los ojitos de kyoko se cerraban. Observo como los paramédicos revisaban a su hermana y dirigiéndose a la Sra Fuwa se quitó una pequeña Cadenita con el símbolo de un cerezo y además le entregaba una piedra azul con reflejos morados.**

**Por favor Sra Fuwa entréguele esta cadena a mi hermana- Decía Sakura con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.**

**Pero Sakura-chan esa cadena te la dejo tu abuela y esta piedra no decías que te la dio alguien especial- dijo la Sra Fuwa.**

**Lo sé pero quiero que ella la tenga, por favor si este accidente deja secuelas por favor entrégueselas y dígale que alguien que la ama mucho quería que las tuviera y por favor cuidé mucho a mi hermana - Decía Sakura retorciendo sus manitas y entregándole el collar a la Sra Fuwa.**

**Esta bien- Dijo la Sra Fuwa recibiendo el collar.**

**En eso Saena se aproximaba y La sra Fuwa escondió el collar.**

**Bien Sakura es hora de irnos, la estúpida de tu hermana la van a llevar al hospital y nosotras tenemos un avión que tomar. Ya no quiero tener que ver con unas mocosas tontas.**

**Saena que es lo que vas a hacer con Sakura-chan- dijo el Sr Fuwa, acercándose al grupo.**

**Pues eso es más que obvio, voy a llevar a un orfanato a Sakura, Sera el que quede más lejos de aquí, no quiero que estas mocosas se vuelvan a ver. - Dijo Saena con cara de fastidio.**

**¡TE ODIOOOOO, BRUJA!-Dijo Sakura con ira.**

**PLASHH**

**Aunque no lo quieras soy tu madre Sakura y me debes respeto- decía Saena observando como Sakura sostenía la mejilla donde acababa de golpear observaba como la niña la miraba con ira.**

**Te aseguro Saena que pagaras no me quedare de brazos cruzados- decía sakura con rabia.**

**Jajajajja- se reía Saena- pues eso está por verse mocosa. Nunca volverás a ver a tu hermana de eso me encargare personalmente. Ustedes arruinaron mi vida fueron un error y las are sufrir por eso- decía Saena alejándose.**

**Ahora muévete Sakura –dijo Saena y entrando al carro.**

**Por favor señora Fuwa entréguele el collar y la piedra a mi hermana- dijo Sakura empezando a caminar hacia el carro.**

**SAYONARA- decía Sakura- NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR IMOTO ESO LO JURO.**

**Fin Flash Back**

De un momento a otro Sakura estaba sollozando sentada en el suelo.

Hay hermanita por culpa de ella no me recuerdas - decía Sakura llorando aún más, al recordar que 2 días después de aquella separación, Saena le dijo con una sonrisa muy suficiente que Kyoko había perdido la memoria y no se acordaba de ella.

En eso se escuchó el sonido de la puerta del despacho abierta y pasos apresurados hacia su dirección.

Sakura-chan que te pasa- Dijo una voz muy chillona y fuerte.

En eso 2 pares de brazos la hicieron levantar y sentarse en el sofá del estudio, aquella voz solo podía pertenecer a Uzumaki Naruto de 20 años de edad, cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules, además de ser su mejor amigo y confidente.

Hmmm, Sakura no deberías estar llorando, ya que después de tanta búsqueda por fin encontramos algo- decía Uchiha Sasuke de 20 años de edad, cabellos negros con reflejos azules y hermosos ojos azabache, su segundo mejor amigo.

Ehh- dijo sakura alzando su mirada haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaran y alzara su mano quitando los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Hmm- Yahiko e Itachi encontraron información de tu hermana vamos a la sala para que te puedan explicar- dijo Sasuke.

Si- dijo sakura en voz baja.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Hola Sakura-Chan dijo Uchiha Itachi sonriéndole.

Hmm Saku-chan no deberías llorar, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí decía engreídamente Uzumaki Yahiko.

Jajaj ya quiesiera Nii-san No Baka- dijo Naruto.

Como me dijiste pequeño temeeee- Decía Yahiko con una venita resaltada en su frente.

Jajaja ya escuchaste idiotaaaaaa- Decía en tono cantarín Naruto.

Ahora veras pequeño mocosoooo- dijo tratando de saltar encima de su hermano, pero Itachi alcanzo a agarrarlo.

Bueno ya ya- dijo Itachi- después podrán pelear, ahora lo importante es lo que hemos encontrado sobre la hermana de Sakura.

Gracias Itachi que encontraron- Pregunto Sakura acomodándose en el sofá con voz alegre a su lado Sasuke y Naruto

Hmmm, Saena en fue verdad muy buena ocultando a tu hermana, pero al parecer esa chiquilla es igual de revoltosa que tú.

Ehh- dijo Sakura -porque lo dices que hizo Kyo-chan.

Al parecer estaba con La familia Fuwa y se escapó a Tokyio con Fuwa Sho –dijo Itachi.

Que pero.. Que Mierda- dijo exaltada Sakura levantándose de su asiento.

Cálmate Sakura- dijo Itachi- pero si fue la información más detallada que me dio el detective, al parecer se fugaron ya que Fuwa quería ser cantante.

Ese tarado como fue arrastrar a mi hermosa e inocente hermanita con el- decía muy enfadada Sakura.

Ahhh, pero eso no fue lo único, Fuwa le confeso a tu hermana que solo la llevo a Tokio porque necesitaba una sirvienta y bueno una cosa dio a la otra y ahora tu hermana está estudiando actuación en LME para vengarse del idiota- decia Itachi con cara muy neutral.

Kyaaaaaaaaaa, voy a matarlo apenas lo veaaaaa- decía Sakura con furia, que era sostenida por Naruto y Sasuke.

Cálmate Sakura-chan te aseguro que le patearemos el trasero a ese imbécil cierto Teme- decía Naruto observando a Sasuke.

Hmmm- por supuesto tendrá que pagar- decía Sasuke con voz oscura haciendo temblar a los Uzumaki y a su hermano.

Creo que tu hermano es una Psicópata Itachi, tía Mikoto no ha considerado mandarlo a un asilo - decía Yahiko escondiéndose detrás del sofá y de Itachi.

Jajaj, donde te escuche mi madre hablando así de su pequeño bebe te llevara es a ti - decía itachi divertido, observando como su hermano le lanzaba miradas de muerte a Yahiko.

Jejej, si creo que mejor me callo- dijo Yahiko.

Hmmm pero bueno- dijo Itachi- que harás Sakura.

Hmmm, iré a Tokyo la próxima semana, ahhh después de todo tengo que dejar todo arreglado por aquí- dijo Sakura con cansancio

P…pero Sakura-chan piensas ir sola –exclamo Naruto.

Hmmm claro que si – No pienso meterlos más en esta situación, si Saena descubre que se el paradero de Kyoko, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hará- dijo Sakura preocupada- después de todo Kyoko sigue siendo menor de edad. En verdad agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por mí pero no los quiero poner en peligro.

En verdad eres tonta Sakura en verdad piensas que te dejaremos ir sola a enfrentarte a semejante bruja- dijo Sasuke con una mirada asesina.

Sasuke-dijo Sakura

No, no iras sola iremos contigo somos tu familia Sakura, además- tendremos que aceptar la propuesta de Takarada Lory para que puedas estar cerca de tu hermana- dijo Yahiko ya comportándose serio.

P…pero chicos- dijo Sakura.

No está en discusión Saku-chan - Dijo Itachi- somos familia y en la familia se apoya- dijo con determinación Itachi.

Y…yo en verdad muchas gracias chicos- dijo con los ojos empañados Sakura observándolos a todos.

No tienes que agradecer Sakura- chan eres nuestra hermanita y esperamos que pronto Kyoko-chan se una a la familia- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

Hmmm, estoy de acuerdo con el Dobe- iremos contigo Sakura- dijo Sasuke con una mirada determinada.

G…gracias-dijo sakura.

Bueno entonces mañana empezaremos a arreglar todo –Dijo Itachi- toma Sakura en esta carpeta esta toda la información de tu hermana y por supuesto fotos. Nos retiramos por hoy, vamos chicos-dijo Yahiko.

HMMM- dijeron Naruto y sasuke.

Nos vemos mañana Sakura- Chan, duerme bien- dijeron saliendo de la habitación.

Si gracias por todo Chicos, nos vemos mañana.

SIII- gritaron todos.

/*/*/*/*/*

**_2 HORAS DESPUES_**

Sakura ya estaba en su habitación, ya había visto la carpeta y en verdad se asombró que su linda Imoto estuviera tan grande y hermosa, se parecía tanto a papa, solo esperaba que no la odiara.

Se quedó observando una foto de su hermana y se durmió abrazando la foto, esperando que en el futuro estuviera por fin con su querida hermana…

/*/*/*/*/*/

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo por favor comenten, hasta la próxima.


	2. Trazando Planes

Hola a todos los lectores gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegro que les haya gustado la historia. Los personajes de naruto y Skip beat no me pertenecen, disfruten el capi.

**_Trazando Planes_**

Oh, en verdad ya te dije que estoy bien no necesitas cargarme así que ¡Por favor bájame!- decía una kyoko muy enojada.

Es más que obvio que no lo estás, solo puedes moverte como una tortuga, así que no seas terca y déjate ayudar, además ¿porque simplemente no aceptas mi ayuda? –Dijo enojado Ren.

HA, puede que otros si la acepten, pero yo no la quiero, ¡Además debe a ver un motivo por el cual me ayudes!- exclamo Kyoko fastidiada.

Ohh, oh es cuchaste eso al parecer esa chica no le agrada Tsuruga-san –decían muy sorprendidos los ayudantes de Staff.

¡Así que de todas maneras, no te quiero deber ningún favor!- dijo Kyoko.

Bueno, ya que lo pones de esa manera, no esperes que te vuelva a ayudar- Dijo muy disgustado Ren sentándola en la entrada de la residencia y alejándose.

¿Oh, será que se enojó, por lo que dije? -pensaba Kyoko, mirando como Ren hablaba con el director y otro hombre que no conocía – hay nooo porque ahora tengo el sentimiento de culpa, si fue él en primer lugar me dejo una impresión negativa, cuando nos conocimos.

**_CLICKKKK_**

Ehhh, que fue eso que acabo de sentir, fue un como un gran instinto asesino- pensaba Kyoko mirando detrás de ella.

KYAAAAAAAAAA, porque la estaba cargando a estilo princesa y como se atreve a ignorar mi presencia y a hablar con Tsuruga-san, ¡Esa hiena trabajadora de LME, no te lo perdonare! – pensaba muy histérica Ruriko y apretando los puños.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bien esto debe bastar- Dijo el hombre que estaba anteriormente con el director y Ren.

Muchas gracias, ehhh- decía Kyoko.

Oh. No me eh presentado soy Yashiro Yukihito, soy el manager de Ren, pero es extraño a mi si me diste las gracias – menciono sonriendo.

Ah eso es porque esa persona siempre se la pasa molestándome, en verdad que es un fastidio – decía Kyoko haciendo pucheros.

Eh, enserio me parece extraño ya que él siempre es amable con todos – dijo Yashiro pensativo y levantándose - HMM, pero bueno lo que si se, es que si se trata de trabajo es muy serio y no permite ningún error. No solo con él mismo si no también con los demás- dijo mirándola seriamente.

Bueno entonces es hora de ir al hospital vamos – dijo Yashiro ofreciéndole su mano a Kyoko.

Eh ¿Dijiste hospital, no esta una hora de aquí en auto?- pregunto Kyoko – No no estoy bien, ¡Aun tengo una misión, tengo que proteger a Ruriko-cha! – Decia Kyoko con estrellitas en los ojos y las manos juntas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Se podía observar en las sala de la grabación a los maquillistas arreglando a Ren y en una parte un poco alejada a Ruriko.

Tsuruga-san, aunque tú fuiste el que pidió trabajar conmigo por qué no me has hablado- pensaba Ruriko acercándose a Ren

Oh, Hola Ruriko-chan, finalmente estas aquí –dijo sonriendo inocentemente Ren- Estaba cansado de esperar.

Hmm – Dijo Ruriko mirando aireadamente a Ren y yéndose del estudio de grabación

Ah, al parecer no le agrada tu actitud, el plan era que pretendieras que querías trabajar con ella, si le hubieras dicho algo lindo. ¿No estaría todo mejor?- dijo Shingai-san.

Si hiciera eso solo se pondría más caprichosa- dijo Ren con fastidio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_MINUTOS DESPUES DE QUE KYOKO Y YASHIRO LLEVARAN A RURIKO DE NUEVO AL SET DE GRABACION._**

Ah, en verdad pensaba que Ruriko-chan era como una princesa pero al final resulto siendo la bruja del cuento –pensaba triste Kyoko y observando la grabación.

Señorita no te gustaría tomar asiento –dijo Ren ofreciéndole una silla a Kyoko.

No gracias, ¿Por qué me tratas con gentileza?- pregunto Kyoko mirando desconfiadamente a Ren.

Hmm, pues por que cualquier persona que vea a algún enfermo o herido, lo trataría gentilmente sin ninguna razón, ¿No crees? – dijo Ren seriamente.

Sera mejor que te alejes de mí si no Ruriko-chan se pondrá pesada otra vez – dijo Kyoko alejándose discretamente de él.

**OTRA VEZ **– grito Ruriko.

Es solo una escena de caminar, cuantas veces se supone que lo haga –exclamo disgustada Ruriko.

Pues hasta que lo haga, como YO quiero – menciono el director seriamente –tienes que tener en cuenta que en esta película eres un señorita de buena familia y tanto tú caminar como tu comportamiento debe ser igual al de una dama.

QUEEE, se supone que es solo caminar –decía enfadada.

No, solo estas caminando con un kimono, asi que empieza de nuevo – dijo Shigai seriamente.

Hmm el director tiene razón - pensaba Kyoko recordando lo que le enseño la madre de Sho.

No, ya eh tenido suficiente, aun soy nueva actuando, solo acepte este trabajo porque Tsuruga-san me quería- exclamo fastidiada Ruriko -Pero ya no quiero hacer esto.

Hmm supongo entonces que ella puede hacerlo mejor que yo- Dijo Ruriko señalando a Kyoko con petulancia.

AH, supongo que es como dices hasta una persona simple como yo puede hacer una escena tan simple – dijo Kyoko seriamente -acepto tu propuesta de entrar al mundo del espectáculo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**DESPUES DE HABER FILMADO LA ESCENA DE CAMINAR CON EL KIMONO Y LA SEREMONIA DEL TÉ.**

En verdad lamento mucho lo que paso Kyoko-san –dijo la manager de Ruriko.

Hmm, no te preocupes por eso, se curara solo la hendidura de la fractura se hizo un poco grande por la pelea con Ruriko – dijo Kyoko oscuramente.

E… EN VERDAD LO SIENT. KYOKO-SANNN –dijo con lágrimas la manager de Ruriko.

….

Que por qué tan sorprendida después de todo te mereces esos 100 puntos – dijo con cara de fastidio Ruriko.

Ehh, no es que no pensaba que tu entre todas las personas me daría puntos.

Hmm – dijo haciendo pucheros Ruriko y esquivando la mirada de Kyoko – pues gracias por ayudarme a tomar mi trabajo enserio, así que adiós – exclamo Ruriko saliendo apresurada de la habitación.

**_Al día siguiente _**

Oh, Kyoko-chan me alegra verte un poco mejor- dijo Yashiro sonriendo y a su lado estaba Ren - me preocupo verte derrumbar anoche en el pasillo.

Eh, n… no fue nada, solo recordé a alguien desagradable – decía Kyoko sonriendo forzadamente.

¿Es ese chico, No? – dijo Ren seriamente.

**_Glup_**

Eh, s…si- dijo kyoko con preocupación.

Asi que tu actuación solo fue por venganza – dijo Ren acercándose a ella.

P… por su puesto- Dijo Kyoko con determinación.

Oh, ya veo- dijo Ren sonriendo encantadoramente.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_EN EL AUTO VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES…_**

E… ese desgraciado ¿porque me quito puntos?, ya verás Tsuruga Ren- exclamo Kyoko.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**10:00 PM**

Q… que hago, llamo o no llamo –pensaba Kyoko mirando fijamente el teléfono, con preocupación –Hmm llamemos y salgamos de dudas de una vez por todas – dijo Kyoko empezando a marcar los números del teléfono.

**_Bip. Bip. Bip_**

Hola – dijo una voz muy conocida para Kyoko.

H… hola Sra Fuwa- dijo con voz taciturna Kyoko

K… Kyoko-Chan- exclamo la madre de Sho – Donde están Sho-chan y tu Kyoko-chan, no sabes lo preocupados que estamos, están bien, estas con Sho-chan.

No Sra Fuwa, pasaron varias cosas y ahora estamos separados, pero no se preocupe él está bien. Llamaba porque quería preguntarle algo- dijo Kyoko un poco asustada.

Eh, está bien Kyoko-chan no hare preguntas innecesarias, me alegro de que estén bien ambos a pesar de que no estén juntos, asi que dime que es lo que quieres saber.

E… es verdad q… que tengo una hermana – dijo Kyoko en voz baja.

….

Sra Fuwa - dijo Kyoko con voz insegura – Hmm veo que ya empezaste a recordar Kyoko-chan, si es verdad Tienes una hermana ella se llama…

Sakura – dijo Kyoko

S… si Kyoko, cuando tenías 8 años te acuerdas que te dijimos que avías caído de un árbol y por eso no recordabas unas cuantas cosas, una de esas cosas o una persona era tu hermana, tu madre nos prohibió que te habláramos de ella, nos dijo que si no lo hacíamos te llevaría lejos y nosotros no queríamos eso por ese motivo nos callamos- dijo la Sra Fuwa con voz desgarrada.

N… no sé el motivo pero Saena las separo pero ese día la culpa fue de tu madre ella te empujo y tú te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca y tuviste pérdida de memoria selectiva, lo siento tanto Kyoko solo te entregue la piedra porque si entregaba el collar que tu hermana te dejo ella te lo quitaría - dijo llorando la Sra Fuwa.

E… el collar a un lo tiene Sra Fuwa- pregunto Kyoko con voz desgarrada.

C…claro Kyoko-chan si quieres dame una dirección y te lo enviare, dspues de todo es tuyo.

Gracias Sra Fuwa esta es la dirección **XXXXX.**

Te lo enviare mañana mismo Kyoko, espero que me perdones por habértelo ocultado – dijo la Sra Fuwa

No se preocupe Sra Fuwa, gracias por haberlo guardado todo este tiempo, pero quiero preguntarle algo, usted ha sabido algo de ella ¿Dónde la llevo mi madre?- dijo Kyoko con voz angustiada y apretando fuerte el teléfono.

N… no Kyoko-chan cuando Saena volvió 2 semanas después no volvimos a saber nada de tu hermana, en verdad lo siento.

N… no se preocupe, estaré esperando el collar y gracias por todo.

Tranquila Kyoko-chan lo enviare mañana mismo- Dijo la Sra Fuwa.

Gracias- dijo

Espera Kyoko-chan si te vuelves a hablar con Sho dile que se comunique y por fa vor cuídense mucho- dijo con voz estrangulada.

C… claro le diré – Dijo Kyoko colgando el teléfono.

Hmm, bueno salió mejor de lo que esperaba – Dijo Kyoko dirigiéndose a su habitación- espero que muy pronto tenga el collar – pensaba Kyoko con los ojos empañados y apretando en su mano la piedra que dejo su hermana.

Espero que estés Bien Anue y espero poder encontrarte- dijo Kyoko recostándose en su Futón y haciéndose un ovillo entre las sabanas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_3 DIAS DESPUES…_**

Kyoko-channnn hay un paquete para ti- exclamo Okami-san.

Kyaaaaaaa, ya voy- dijo Kyoko corriendo por las escaleras.

Señorita Mogami Kyoko – dijo el repartidor - por favor firme aquí mostrándole la planilla.

Hai, gracias – Dijo Kyoko firmando y pasándole la planilla.

Kyoko-chan que es –pregunto Okami-san.

E… es un regalo – dijo sonriéndole y empezando a abrir el paquete.

Oh, Kyoko-chan que collar tan bonito, quien te lo dio, ( . ) – pregunto.

Es de mi hermana, se llama Sakura- dijo Kyoko mirando el collar con ojos nostálgicos.

Oh, Kyoko-chan porque no nos dijiste que tenías una hermana- pregunto Okami-san con ojos preocupados.

Jjeje, es que cuando tenía 8 años tu ve un caso de pérdida de memoria selectiva y hasta hace algunos días recordé a mi hermana- dijo Kyoko con una pequeña sonrisa – este collar es lo último que me dejo.

Oh, Kyoko-chan no sabía que ella falleció – dijo Okami-san apesumbrada.

No ella no está muerta, ella está un lugar muy lejos, pero bueno si me disculpa Okami-san iré a mi habitación.

Oh, cariño lamento tanto a ver preguntado –Dijo Okami-san observando a Kyoko subir las escaleras con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Hmm, no sabía así que no te preocupes pronto estará bien- Dijo Taisho-san.

Eso espero querido, espero.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_En la habitación de kyoko_**

Kyoko estaba mirando el collar fijamente recostada en su futón y empezó a recordar…

**_FLASH BACK_**

**Nee-san, dijo Kyoko entrando a la habitación de su hermana.**

**Hai- dijo Sakura.**

**Me ayudas a estudiar para mi examen de mañana- dijo Kyoko con las manos detrás de su espalda y mirando hacia el suelo.**

**Claro, Kyoko-chan – dijo Sakura feliz.**

**Oh, Nee-san que es eso.**

**Ah, esto era de nuestra abuela me la dio Oka-san –dijo Sakura observando la cadena.**

**Por qué, estas triste no estas feliz de tenerla –dijo Kyoko preocupada.**

**N… no es eso Kyoko-chan, esta cadena representa el patrimonio de nuestra familia, pero eso te lo explicare cuando seas mayor – dijo Sakura con ojos taciturnos y guardando la cadena en su cofre.**

**Eh, porque yo quiero saber ahora- dijo kyoko haciendo pucheros.**

**Jajjaj, Kyo-Chan se supone que mañana tienes examen no- dijo Sakura riendo.**

**Hay ANUE eres mala, pero bueno, cuando sea grande no podrás escapar para decirme que representa esa cadena – dijo cruzando brazos Kyoko y haciendo Pucheros.**

**Jajaja bien vamos a estudiar –dijo Sakura.**

**Hai…**

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Anue, espero poder encontrarte algún día dijo Kyoko suspirando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_REINO UNIDO – LONDRES_**

Hmm, que fastidio dijo Sakura observando varios contratos.

Jajaj, sabes que si quieres ir a Tokio en una semana, tienes que hacer todo el papeleo y trabajos q están pendientes –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa petulante.

Hmm, eres un Oni- dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros.

De un momento a otro la puerta fue abierta con violencia y se vio un flash rojo y negro que se abalanzo sobre Sakura.

Kyaaaa, Sakura-chan es verdad que encontraste a tu hermana exclamaron Uzumaki Kushina y Uchiha Mikoto en un mar de lágrimas – y que nos abandonas.

Ehh, si a lo primero y no a lo segundo volveré pero solo si mi Imoto viene conmigo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada viendo como empezaban a llorar más.

Hmm - dijeron Kushina y Mikoto cruzando brazos -bueno esperaremos tu regreso y el de los tercos de nuestros hijos y también el de tu hermana que esperamos poder malcriar ya que no pudimos contigo – exclamaron riendo diabólicamente y haciendo planes.

Ahhh, bueno, si Kyoko-chan es como Sakura en verdad no creo que la puedan malcriar dijo Itachi con una sonrisa forzada.

Que dijiste Hijo-Sobrino –dijeron con auras oscuras detrás de Itachi.

Eh ehhh nada, que espero con ansias que Kyoko-chan venga, jejeje- dijo nervioso Itachi.

En verdad les agradezco por todo Kushina-san, Mikoto-san – dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

Sakura – dijo Mikoto, acercándose a Sakura y abrazándola – eres la hija que nunca tuve y espero pronto a otra hija, tú eres parte de esta familia y has traído felicidad a mi familia desde que llegaste, por favor vuelve pronto.

Sip Mikoto tiene razón – dijo Kushina sonriendo– espero que vuelvan pronto y por favor cuida a esos dos cabezas de chorlito.

H… Hai – dijo Sakura con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Bueno una buena charla motivacional, pero mejor vamos a almorzar que ya tengo hambre- dijo Itachi levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

SIIII – vamos a comer ramennn dijo Kushina.

No por supuesto que no vamos a un buen restaurant – dijo Mikoto

**Ramen.**

**Restaurant.**

**Ramen.**

**Restaurant.**

**Ramen.**

Jjaja ya ves de dónde sacaron lo competitivo Sasuke y Naruto – dijo Itachi sonriendo Viendo a su madre y a su tía discutir

Jejej, de tal palo tal astilla, pero tienes razón vamos a almorzar – dijo Sakura.

Bueno entonces vámonos – dijo Itachi empezando a caminar y arrastrando a Sakura

Hai….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Espero que eles haya gustado el capi por fis comenten.


End file.
